


To listen and learn

by Calathiel (Captain_Mischief)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Ficlet, M/M, Of legal age, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:59:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2502038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Mischief/pseuds/Calathiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rather unconventional method for a lesson in paying attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To listen and learn

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of my twitter ficlets! I still have yet to post my actual long fic, But I will! I apologise for any evidence of poor writing in this. It was a rather quick work but I hope you enjoy!

"T..Told you.." Clint breathed, any words to follow cut short by the broken moan that fell from his trembling lips; his fingers clawing against the polished oak which supported his writhing form as his body was used for the pleasure of the older man.   
Bruce merely grunted, his own nails digging into the soft skin of his student's hips, "And I told you to listen. In. My. Class," each word accentuated by a harsh thrust of his hips, wordlessly satisfied by the noises that sounded akin to desperate sobs leaving the other's lips as his aching cock pressed against the wood, moisture steadily leaking from the tip, silent chants leaving his lips for that one touch to his length, that one hand to bring him over the edge. "Say it."

"I'm sorry, sir!" Clint cried, his head bowed as his teeth bit down on his lip, far too gone in his desperation and pleasure of the unrelenting blunt pressure against his prostate, his nerves sparking, toes curling as he finally, _finally_ felt the teasing touch of Bruce's fingers along his sensitive length, a thumb swirling around the head, spreading the moisture over his fingers before wrapping around him. Merely a single pump of his hand, a well aimed thrust against the overstimulated bundle of nerves inside him and the whispered croon of "Good boy" in his ear needed to push him over the edge with a strangled cry and a strained litany of 'Thank you' escaping his throat as he was overcome with his release.

That was all Bruce needed. The delicious tightening warmth around his cock, hips stuttering and losing their steady rhythm as he thrust into him, chasing his own pleasure. He threw his head back as the pleasured grunts left his throat. His teeth clenched shut as his entire body tensed, his mind unable to register the weak moans leaving the man below him as his hypersensitive body continued to be used, only relenting with a final thrust then still of his hips as he came, filling the younger with his seed, only to fall limp against Clint's back with a breathless sigh as he finished, his hand supporting the majority of his weight as he held it flat on the desk. 

"Told.. you it was a good idea.."

"Clint."

"Yeah, freckles?"

"Shut up."

".. Love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr! http://im-sebastian-stan.tumblr.com  
> OR twitter: @imsebbystan  
> (I do RP as well, accounts of which you can find in the twitter above!)


End file.
